


理发

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 你注意过凤凰社长发男性成员的数量吗？你注意过莫莉·韦斯莱对剪头发的执念吗？不信你看看查理。莱姆斯和西弗勒斯为了保持他们的头发长度，不情愿地结盟了。





	理发

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Haircut](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500428) by Angelstreasure. 



西弗勒斯·斯内普对冒着气泡的坩埚弯下腰，欣赏着熔化的铁色液体吞没了刚刚扔进去的欣克庞克的腿。他很庆幸逃离了格里莫广场的各种巫师们，反正他也绝不会合群。这位内向的教授宁愿与坚固的坩埚和在烛光中闪烁的瓶子为伍。他现在熬制的魔药是他创造的，可以说是真正的杰作。好吧，至少等他成功让服用者的鼻孔里不再排除大石块之后，就是杰作了。斯内普打开一瓶人头狮身龙尾毒液，假设三滴而不是两滴，就能中和喷出大理石的反应，这剂魔药就可以治疗死斑谷病了。

砰！打开的门撞到了墙上，魔药大师被突然的声响吓了一跳，他的手抖了一下，把瓶子里所有东西都倒进了坩埚里。魔药变成了一副“死了和烂了好几年”的恶心样子，然后在容器底部凝结成了一坨。“ **我的魔药！** ”西弗勒斯叫道。“你这个胡说八道的傻瓜，看看你对我的魔药做了什么！你 **毁了** 它！”

不幸的闯入者莱姆斯·卢平没有被剧烈的痛斥吓到。他只是用镇定和耐心的语调说：“西弗勒斯，请让我在这里待一会儿，是紧急事件。”斯内普的下巴几乎掉在了地板上。他镇定下来，愤怒又盖过了惊讶，他露出了讥笑。

“怎么了？小狗害怕雷雨吗？”他对窗户做着手势，外面的暴风雨十分汹涌。莱姆斯用金色的眼睛无动于衷地看着西弗勒斯，后者用黑眼睛瞪了回去。斯内普注意到，尽管狼人外表镇定，他仍然在哆嗦。他伤疤之下的脸色惨白如纸，斯内普更深地探究着那对黄色瞳孔，在其中发现了真切的恐惧。

莱姆斯又重复了一遍他的请求。“你必须让我待在这里，求求你。”

西弗勒斯不由好奇地问道：“我为什么要让你躲在我的房间里，像一条夹着尾巴的狗一样哆嗦？”

莱姆斯没有立刻回答。他看着斯内普的眼睛，缓慢而清晰地说：“神秘人来了。”斯内普糊涂了。

“黑魔王？”

“不！不是伏地魔，是亚瑟·韦斯莱的妻子。”莱姆斯说。

“莫莉？”斯内普问道。

“嘘。”莱姆斯嘶嘶地说，“别说她的名字。”

“所以？”西弗勒斯怀疑地问道。

莱姆斯严肃地回答：“她带来了一把剪刀。”斯内普睁大了黑色的眼睛，它们像是他苍白油腻的脸上的两个黑洞。

“梅林的胡子！所以她要……”莱姆斯点了点头。

“剪发大扫荡，没错。凤凰社里任何头发长度超过脖子的男性成员必须立刻报告，好‘接受恰当的修剪和卫生处理’。她已经放倒了可怜的查理——直接剪掉了他的马尾辫。她还要对付西里斯，但他变成了一条狗，拒绝变回来，这样她就不能剪他的头发了，只要他一变回来，他的头发就会恢复长度。我只得逃命了！我来这里是因为我知道她最不可能来这里找我。”

斯内普抗议道：“但是——”

“求求你，你必须帮助我！我知道我们是宿敌，但面对这种险境，我们必须团结！不仅为了我们危在旦夕的头发，更是为了我们的尊严！”

“好吧，我想你说得对。”斯内普让步了，“但我们应该怎么办？这位神秘人来这里只是时间问题。我们不能永远藏起来。”

“我明白。”莱姆斯说，“但是我们不和不是一个秘密了。她放弃找我，决定过来找你的时候，她才会来这里。相信我，这个女人一旦感知到她的猎物，她比狼人更可怕。但是，这会为我们争取一点时间，想出一个计划。”

几个小时后，两个男人完成了他们的计划。“你真的觉得这会管用吗？”斯内普问道。

“但愿如此。”莱姆斯回答。“反正我们尽力了。”

西弗勒斯说：“对于细节，我们必须保证措辞十分精准，否则她会找到方法——”

“嘘……”莱姆斯歪过头，朝门的方向竖起了耳朵。“她来了！”他像一只困兽，用黄色眼睛环顾着房间，狼人钻进了他旧日敌人的床底下。西弗勒斯急忙回到了他被遗忘的魔药旁，用魔杖搅拌着难闻的混合物。

门打开时，两个男人都紧张地屏住了呼吸。“亲爱的西弗勒斯。”莫莉和蔼地说，但她的语调有点慌乱。“你最近没有见过莱姆斯吧？”

“没有。”斯内普用冰冷恶毒的声音说。“好像我会和那个感染跳蚤的脏杂种有勾当似的。”

莫莉有些反感地回答：“当然，我不知道我为什么要问。但我希望你不要那么粗鲁地说他。好了，我要走了。”她打量着他油腻的黑色长发。“或许等你不忙的时候，我再过来。”她转身出去了。

“感染跳蚤？”莱姆斯问道，脸上挂着凶狠的微笑。

“我承认这有点过分了。”斯内普说，“我想听上去更真实一些。”

两个小时后，莫莉从她的“凤凰社男性成员不合适头发长度”战争中恢复了生息，又开始了第二场，不对，包括对抗伏地魔的战争的话，那就是第三场战争。这位女巫决心要发现格里莫广场内部的真正颜色，不过，整栋房子都覆盖着几尺厚的灰尘，这项壮举似乎是不可能完成的。她走进客厅，惊恐地发现这个房间不仅满是灰尘，还陈列着最近发生粪蛋之战的证据。“弗雷德，乔治，我该拿你们两个怎么办。”她嘀咕道。韦斯莱夫人弯下腰，开始收拾臭不可闻的房间，这时，她发现鸡尾酒桌上有一张折起来的便条，上面写着她的名字。莫莉好奇地读着上面莫名熟悉的字迹。“如果你想知道这个烂摊子背后的罪魁祸首的身份（不，不是弗雷德和乔治）。”她大声读道，“晚上七点零二分来巴克比克的阁楼，一个人来。”韦斯莱夫人震惊地看着便条烧着了，灰烬落到了下面的灰尘中。“我觉得我必须听从指示。”她自言自语道，“毕竟，能发生什么呢？很可能就是我那两个双胞胎。”说完，她抽出魔杖，开始着手清理灰尘，就从地板上那些纸灰开始吧。

七点零二分，莫莉敲了阁楼的门。没有人应答，她转动生锈的门把手，推开门，走进了漆黑的房间。门在她身后关上后，一个熟悉阴险的声音在黑暗中叫道：“统统石化！”韦斯莱夫人的身体僵住了，有人用手创造出一团火焰，照亮了房间。火光照在它的创造者的脸上，韦斯莱夫人惊讶地意识到，袭击她的不是别人，正是莱姆斯·卢平。

“莫莉。”莱姆斯轻声说，“我不想这样解决，但你让我别无选择。这场对长发的大扫荡必须停止，不仅对我，还有凤凰社的其他人。西弗勒斯的协助证明我的感受是大家都有的。现在，西弗勒斯会解开他的咒语，但是首先，我希望你意识到，弗雷德和乔治的房间外面现在有一个包裹。里面装满了佐科的产品，还有几样西里斯和我制造出来的东西。如果你记得掠夺者的名声，我相信你不会希望你的儿子们碰到它。现在，这个盒子别人碰不到也看不到。如果你……表现不好，盒子不仅会变得有形，它还会冒烟，爆炸，发出会让皮皮鬼脸红的咒骂。然而，如果你配合，盒子会在几秒钟内燃烧成灰烬。我相信你会做正确的事情。”他对斯内普点了点头，后者解除了咒语。

“你怎么能这么做，莱姆斯？我以为可能是西里斯做的，但绝没想到是你。我一直觉得你是好人。”莫莉困窘地说。莱姆斯又对她露出了凶狠的微笑。“现在，你想要我怎么做？”她问道。

“伸出你的手。”狼人回答道，他伸出了自己的手（没有捧着跃动的火焰的那只手）。莫莉照做了。

“跟着我重复。”西弗勒斯说，用魔杖指着他们交握的手。“我庄严发誓。”

“我庄严发誓。”莫莉重复道。

“在没有获得西弗勒斯·斯内普、莱姆斯·卢平、西里斯·布莱克或凤凰社其他男性成员同意的情况下，我不会剪他们的头发。”

莫莉重复了这句话，亮光缠绕了他们的手。“好了。”莱姆斯说，“也不是那么糟吧？”莫莉只是瞪了他一眼，这眼神比蛇怪的毒牙还要毒，他本能地后退了一步。

第二天，莱姆斯自信满满地与西里斯在房子里游荡，不用再害怕莫莉对他挥舞着剪刀，他现在冷静多了。听到脚步声时，莱姆斯没有看向门口，听到莫莉·韦斯莱盖过“杂种！泥巴种！肮脏的渣滓！”的尖叫声叫喊时，他也没有畏缩。“西弗勒斯，莱姆斯，我有话要和你们说，亲爱的。”看见西里斯困惑的目光，莱姆斯耸了耸肩，走向了莫莉，西弗勒斯也慢吞吞地走了过去。“现在，男孩们。”莫莉用她最甜美的慈母腔调说道，“我明白这个……我该怎么说呢……我们达成的协议，但是我忍不住要为你们担忧，亲爱的。我是说，唐克斯会说什么呢，莱姆斯？”莱姆斯想说，尼法朵拉对他的狼人身份、贫穷和年纪都没意见，她很可能不关心他的头发长度，但是韦斯莱夫人继续说道，“所以，我努力想了很久，想出了一个办法来解决我们的困境，虽然我不能剪你们的头发，可你们没说不能让别人替我剪呀。”

“我就知道我们忘了点东西！”西弗勒斯说。

“……所以我请了海格来帮我。”这位女巫的嘴角咧到了耳朵，她像一只八眼巨蛛一样看着不小心落进它网中的肥美多汁的人马，她打开门，拽出了一个没有胡须、短发的海格。“对不起。”他歉意地嘀咕。“是她逼我的。”他用大手举起一只巨大的剪子。西弗勒斯和莱姆斯惊恐地对视了一眼。一瞬间，一切都静止了。接着，长发男人们转过身，飞快地冲向了门口，好像后面有一群恶龙在追他们似的。

莫莉看着他们飞奔而逃，邪恶地笑了起来。

**「完」**


End file.
